movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barely Married
Narrator: What An Animal! (Barely Married) Starring Panda Smoochie And Kuromi (Episode begins) (and starts) Panda: Check mate. (snickers) Paw: Doggone it. Maw: Man. (Kuromi watches) (with excitement) Kuromi: Aha. There the heroes are. (Looks at Panda) (and snickers) Mandark: What are you thinking? Kuromi: I've been thinking of a plan to make the heroes slaves. Mandark: Like what? Tell me it. Kuromi: If Panda gets tricked into being in love with me as the wrong one, Floral is sure to end up becoming a slave to him. Mandark: Oh cool... WHAT?! Forcing Panda to love you?! That's crazy! You can't do that! I mean, That's very impossible! Kuromi: I say Panda might just stick being with Floral. Mandark: Oh boy. Kuromi: Any other plan we can do? Mandark: But how can we do that? Kuromi: Let's whisper some together. Mandark: Okay. Kuromi: Well, good. (They whisper the plan) Kuromi: Now If I can trick him into loving me, I need to disguise myself into a more prettier girl, So he can accidentally love me.. Mandark: Okay. Let's do it. And tell the others what we'll do. Kuromi: Here's what I need. A prettier crown, A blue dress and a red velvet cape. Got it? Mandark: Great idea. Narrator: So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one. (Panda walks along) (humming a tune) Panda: What a day. (walks along) (Mandark watches) (from nearby) Mandark: Okay. (snickers) Kuromi: Excuse me. Panda: Oh, who's that? (Looks back) (and turns his back) (Then gasps) (in shock) (Kuromi has innocent eyes) (And in a beautiful dress) (to impress Panda) Panda: Oh my gosh. (eyes twinkle) (Panda gasps) Kuromi: Hello there, Panda. Panda: Hi there gal. Kuromi: I am Princess Purina. Panda: That's a nice name. (Floral came in) Floral: What the--? What's happening? Panda: I couldn't have found someone more prettier like you to love more. But I did now. Floral: Panda, stop! You're in love with me! Narrator: But this what Kuromi's going to say to Panda. (Kuromi snickers) Floral: Pan... (goes to stop Panda) Kuromi: Panda, Would you like to marry me? Floral: Wait, Panda! Don't do it! Panda: Y-y-y... Yes! Yes. Yes. Floral: No, Panda! Wait! Kuromi: Thank you. Panda: Hang on. I'm gonna set up the wedding and get on my groom outfit. (Flees) Floral: Wait, Panda! Stop! (Kuromi laughs evilly) (Panda overhears the evil laugh) Panda: Huh? Oh well. (Kept going) (with Kuromi) Kuromi: Nice try, Floral. You know who I am. I'm really Kuromi. (snickers) Floral: Oh no. (gulps) (Mandark pounced her) (and grabbed her) Narrator: Later... (Later) (Floral's feet were stuck) (together) Floral: Hey, What's going on here? (looks around) Floral: Peanut Butter? Oh no. I'm stuck. (seems upset) Kuromi: Do you like it, Floral? Floral: Um... If tastes nice. Kuromi: It's ashamed you'll never get unstuck and never save your love in time. The wedding is prepared and he's waiting for his bride. Floral: No, you can't be his bride. Kuromi: Sure I can. After that. I'll surprised him in my real look and he'll know who I am. That's when you and him will be slaves. Floral: But he's my love interest since we met in Hoodwinked. Kuromi: Oh, Picky, Picky, Picky. Well, I better get going. Panda's waiting for me at our wedding. Bye bye. (leaves) Floral: I must free myself. (She groans and moans) (in pain and struggles to get free) Mandark: Cut it out, Rugg. Floral: Never! (Mandark splats peanut butter on her mouth) (to stop her) Mandark: There. (snickers) Narrator: Meanwhile... (At the wedding, Panda was too excited for it) (and couldn't wait) Panda: Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy. (smiles) (Kuromi came in) (to see Panda) Panda: Wow. (his eyes go bigger) Panda: Shall we? Kuromi: With pleasure. (They walk forward) (together) Fierre: Now then, We are gathered her for these propose couples, Panda Smoochie and Princess Purina. (they go together) (Back with Floral) (however) (Floral grunts) (and groans) (POP!) (Floral goes to save Panda) Mandark: Oh no, You don't! Floral: You can't catch me! Mandark: Fight me first! Floral: Bring it on! (SPLAT, SMEAR, PAT, SMOOTH) (SPLASH, SPLISH, SPLOSH) Paw: Hey, Mandark! Maw: Stop right there! Mandark: Huh?! Shag; Release her! Paw: And let's see you soak it! (Shoots out water from the hose) (SPLASH!) (Mandark gurgles and fell down) (with a crash) Mandark: Woof. (birds tweet) Floral: Thanks. Shag: My pleasure. (Floral runs off) Paw: Where you going? Floral: To save Panda. Maw: Why? Floral: Because he's in trouble with Kuromi. Shag: But there's a wedding that we need to go to. Floral: Don't you get it? That wedding is about Panda getting married to Kuromi in disguise. All: What?! Floral: Yes. Now let's go. (She ran off) (to save Panda) (Back at the wedding) (However) Fierre: Will you Panda take the princess as your own wife? Panda: I sure would. Fierre: Okay. And will you Purina take Panda as your own husband for sure? Purina: I sure would. Fierre: Excellent. And so I pronounce you as hu... (suddenly) Floral: STOP!! (all gasp) Panda: Huh? Floral? Floral: Yeah. You're in danger. Panda: What are you talking about? Floral: You're getting married to the wrong character. Kuromi: I'm not wrong. I'm Princess Purina. Floral: Not anymore. You're in disguise. Panda: Disguise? Her? I don't believe you. Floral: But it's true. (Floral grab and RIP) (SNAP) Kuromi: Hey! (Panda gasps in shock) (and blinks) Panda: Kuromi?! Floral: Yes! Panda: I can't believe it! You barely had me marry to you in disguise?! (growls) That's it, The wedding is off, Varmint! Kuromi: Drat! I've been framed! Floral: No, You're not. Kuromi: Oh, blast! (She leaves) (and is off) Panda: Well, That went well. Floral: I've saved you. Panda: Good thing there's a rule of having no baddies allowed. Floral: Yeah. Kuromi would have almost won. Fierre: Oh goodness. What have I've been seeing? (They laugh) (with delight) (Floral and Panda hugged) (and kissed) Narrator: Meanwhile... Lionel: You almost what?! You darn no good varmint! Kuromi: Well, I tried, but it didn't work. Lionel: You know you're not suppose to love these heroes and tried to marry them! It's wrong! You hear?! Kuromi: Sorry, boss. It won't happen again. Lionel: Well, I got a special punish for you. Kuromi: What punishment like? (He shock her with electricity) Kuromi: Yeow! (Lionel stops and Kuromi coughed and sputtered) Kuromi: Holy cow. Lionel: Hahaha. Now that's shocking. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Kuromi Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes